


Promesas del Mañana

by Tekunalli



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Bruce Feels, Bruce Needs a Hug, But Bruce makes it hard, Clark just want's to be friends, Clark needs a hug, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-New52 Batman, Pre-New52 Superman, Slow Burn, SuperBat
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekunalli/pseuds/Tekunalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué queda cuando todo parece estar envuelto en incógnitas? ¿Cómo sigues adelante cuando sientes que lo que conocías se desmorona?<br/>La vida que lleva no parece suya y se siente abrumado por las responsabilidades que recayeron en él tras la muerte de su otro yo. Hay algo que necesita, pero no sabe que es...<br/>Su vida como la conocía termino, la que lleva ahora no se siente real y lo que viene luce incierto de una forma que lo asusta.<br/>No le queda otra opción más que seguir adelante y tratar de ganarse la confianza y la amistad del Caballero de la Noche... Otra vez. Seguro que no sera fácil (Aunque eso ya lo sabia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo. Y quise darle una oportunidad a esta pareja que ha tomado el control de mi vida. Procurare hacerla lo mejor que pueda, pero la verdad es que nunca he escrito una historia multi-chapter.  
> Siéntanse libres de mencionar cualquier error. En verdad me ayudaría mucho un poco de critica constructiva.
> 
> En fin, esto no es más que el prologo, espero les guste.

# Prólogo. 

¿Cómo confiar en él? Es verdad, comparten el mismo rostro, un pasado similar… la misma sonrisa, pero pese a todas las similitudes no es él. No es el hombre al que conoció, con quien lucho lado a lado. El calor que irradia es similar, brinda el mismo sentimiento de seguridad, pero no es él. No es el hombre con quien compartió tantas historias. Ni el amigo que lo acompaño cuando lo necesitaba. Es un extraño con la misma cara.

Una parte de él sabe que no es justo, este hombre no pidió estar aquí, no es culpa suya que estos confusos sentimientos se desborden de su corazón. No es su culpa que su mirada y su sonrisa le traigan este enorme dolor, a la vez de que lo llenan de un fuego que pensó se había extinto, aún si por ahora es solo una pequeña y cálida llamarada. 

Probablemente también este molesto por que él tampoco es su Caballero de la Noche. Sus vidas, sus historias, son diferentes… 

Pero al final de un largo día salvando al planeta. Cuando la liga está recuperándose de un enorme enfrentamiento, en mitad de toda la quietud después de la destrucción, sus ojos se encuentran casi inevitablemente por encima de los escombros. Una ligera sonrisa ilumina aquel rostro familiar junto con una triste mirada que contrasta totalmente… Y piensa, al menos por un momento, que tal vez algún día puedan construir algo sobre los recuerdos y el dolor. Tal vez algún día puedan crear algo diferente, pero igual de precioso a lo que solían tener.

Es duro pensar en los tal vez y los hubiera, pero a veces, incluso si no lo admite ante nadie más, es lo que lo ayuda a seguir adelante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiendo la historia actual de los cómics. New52 Supes muere, dejando a Pre-New52 Supes cómo el único Superman. Esto significa que el mejor amigo de Batman murió dejando al nuevo-viejo Supes, un extraño para él, en su lugar.
> 
> Escribí esto pensando y preocupándome por mis bebés y por cómo será su relación ahora que prácticamente no tienen ningún pasado juntos. (Claro dándole un pequeño giro romántico) 
> 
> Probablemente se volverá non canon compliant cuando salgan los demás cómics. Está escrito en base del cómic Rebirth, Batman Rebirth #1 y Superman #1.


	2. El principio de una cosa, es el final de otra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... las cosas llegan a su fin. A veces son cosas que jamás hubieras pensado acabarían. Otras veces son cosas que ya se veían venir desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero la verdad es que no importa si lo esperabas o no, si pasó mucho o poco tiempo. Las cosas que terminan duelen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí esta el primer capitulo. Es un poco más largo que el prólogo pero sigue siendo corto, espero hacer los demás capítulos más extensos. 
> 
> No tengo lector Beta así que todos los errores son míos.
> 
> Espero que les guste.

# Capítulo I: El principio de una cosa, es el final de otra…

Es extraño pensar en cómo las cosas llegan a su fin. A veces son cosas que jamás hubieras pensado acabarían. Otras veces son cosas que ya se veían venir desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero la verdad es que no importa si lo esperabas o no, si pasó mucho o poco tiempo. Las cosas que terminan duelen. Pero siempre dejan algo dentro de ti.

Quien sabe cuándo inicio todo. Tal vez fue cuando decidió tomar el manto de Superman definitivamente que todo comenzó a decaer. Su relación siempre había sido estable, fuerte y hermosa. Ambos sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo cuando se casaron, cuando se enteraron de que Luisa estaba embarazada, cuando su universo dejo de ser. Siempre estuvieron juntos, apoyándose… y por eso su resiente distanciamiento no deja de sorprenderlo, pero lo que más lo impacta, es que no duele tanto cómo debería.

Durante los últimos 10 años su matrimonio había sido el único punto fijo en su vida, por sobre toda la incertidumbre y su creciente sentimiento de inadecuación. Y en ese tiempo Luisa y Jon fueron los únicos a los que temía defraudar. A los que, más que nada, quería proteger.

Él siempre se ha considerado un hombre de familia, lo considera lo más importante. Y es exactamente por eso que no logra comprenderlo ¿Cómo es posible? Que no se diera cuenta que debido a su sentido del deber, al querer proteger este mundo y a la familia del que prácticamente fue su hermano… se separaría de su propia familia ¿Cómo es posible que durante el último año no se haya percatado de este enorme abismo cada vez más creciente entre los dos? O lo más importante ¿Cómo no noto que fue él el que lo creo? 

No tiene sentido, en serio, por más que lo piensa no logra señalar exactamente qué es lo que cambio. En su universo natal siempre estuvo ocupado cómo Superman y desde que llegaron aquí continuo como el vengador fantasma, el Superman de negro. Y a pesar de todo, su relación siempre se había mantenido bien. Y tal vez ese sea el problema, es cómo si cada vez más últimamente, con su trabajo con la Liga y el entrenamiento de Jon, él empezara a dar su matrimonio por sentado de una forma en la que nunca lo habría hecho en el pasado. Y sin darse cuenta poco a poco, a pesar de no querer hacerlo, a pesar de que era la última cosa que querían que sucediera, empezaron a alejarse paulatinamente. De repente la vida de uno se había vuelto un misterio cada vez más grande para el otro. Llego un momento en el que les costaba seguir con las anécdotas más comunes, por que ignoraban el trasfondo. Y aun así… él nunca se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

-Háblame Clark ¿Cómo esperas que arreglemos esto, si no hablas conmigo?-. Luisa ni siquiera lucia molesta, más bien parecía cansada y no la culpaba… es solo que no podía explicar lo que sentía. Sabía que esto no era justo para ella, pero las cosas no se sentían igual que siempre.

A lo largo de su vida había tenido que enfrentar muchas cosas. Monstruos, alienígenas, el rechazo, la muerte. Y aun así aquí estaba él, incapaz de enfrentar a una de las únicas personas que siempre lo apoyaron… La única que quedaba de su universo original lo suficientemente mayor cómo para recordar cómo había sido todo. 

-No lo sé Luisa… Las cosas han cambiado, todo se siente muy diferente. Siento que no sé lo que debo hacer-. Alzó la mirada por primera vez desde que terminaron de discutir para poder ver su expresión. Ella solamente se quedó de pie, observándolo por varios momentos. Finalmente dio un suspiro profundo, como alguien que tiene mucho que decir pero no sabe por dónde comenzar.

-Clark… tú y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Hemos… Enfrentado varias cosas juntos… pero si de repente no puedes contestarme una de las cosas más importantes, si no puedes decirme donde encajamos tú y yo en todo esto… Entonces quizá signifique que debemos estar un tiempo aparte. Para poder pensar. Porque, la verdad es, que yo tampoco sé decirte dónde estamos justo ahora-. 

Ya lo esperaba. Durante la última hora de discusión, las fuerzas de ambos fueron decayendo. Es curioso pensar que la batalla que terminaría hiriéndolos más, al hombre de acero y a la mujer más fuerte que jamás conoció, seria aquella que hablara de su relación… o más bien de su distanciamiento. 

En cualquier otra ocasión, en cualquier otro tiempo él se hubiera negado. Se habría levantado y le habría dicho. “No, lo arreglaremos. Hay que volver a conocernos, pasar más tiempo juntos. ¡No lo opuesto!” pero esta vez no pudo. Solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y dijo quedamente -Tienes razón… Creo que eso nos ayudara a pensar más claramente en lo que está pasando-. Y después de eso ya no dijeron nada. 

Nunca se hubieran imaginado este ambiente tan frío y quedo estando los dos tan cerca. Incluso en las otras ocasiones que estuvieron separados por largos periodos de tiempo, nunca se percibió una atmósfera como esta. Y se pregunta, no por primera vez ¿Sí acaso este será su último momento juntos como pareja?, pero en esta ocasión y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se siente realmente triste con la idea… porque ahora conoce la respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues todavía no inicia el romance. De hecho creo que Bruce todavía no aparecerá por unos cuantos episodios. 
> 
> Lo que estoy tratando de hacer es ver por que camino llevarlos. Todavía no se muy bien para donde va la historia.
> 
> Este capitulo me costo algo de trabajo por que quería que las voces de Clark y Lois se escucharan reales... pero es algo difícil terminar con una relación tan solida y longeva de forma creíble, y por eso la extensión tan reducida (Aunque no prometo que los demás episodios sean muucho más largos.) En fin, espero que tuviera sentido. 
> 
> En estos momentos Clark no se encuentra en el mejor lugar para tener una relación, tiene muchas cosas en su mente, así que prepárense para un proceso un poco más largo de auto entendimiento. 
> 
> Este capitulo ya lo tenía hecho, así que probablemente me tarde mucho más en sacar los demás...


	3. El primer pasó hacia la aceptación es la negación.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una buena conversación padre e hijo puede revelar muchas cosas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí esta el capitulo 2. Espero que les guste.
> 
> Como ya volví a la escuela no se con cuanta frecuencia podre escribir... Lamentablemente soy muy lenta trabajando así que nada es seguro, pero no se preocupen definitivamente quiero terminar esta historia.

 

## Capitulo II: El primer paso hacia la aceptación, es la negación.

Ya hace un mes que le dijeron a Jon lo que estaba pasando y cómo es lógico no lo tomo muy bien. No podía entender porque sus padres se separaban y la verdad era algo difícil de explicar.

Las cosas simplemente cambian. Hace unos años… ¡Caray! Hace unos meses todavía creía que su matrimonio era algo que duraría por mucho tiempo. Tal vez no para siempre, pero si hasta que envejecieran, hasta que Luisa o él murieran; y quizá hasta más allá de eso. Pero no importa lo mucho que él pensara en su relación cómo un punto fijo. Las cosas se transformaron en algo diferente.

Y las circunstancias definitivamente cambiaron de una forma que nunca habría esperado. Ya no se trata solo de su trabajo como Superman si no del legado del otro Clark… Esta fue su vida, este fue su mundo. Y él, ahora más que nunca, sabiendo lo que significa perder todo lo que conocías, no piensa dejar que eso le pase a la gente, al mundo de Clark.

Pero eso no significa que Luisa dejara de importarle ¡Para nada! Incluso separados sabe que nunca dejara de preocuparse por su bienestar… Solamente que el amor tan profundo que una vez sintió ya no es el mismo. Y aunque sabe que no puede cambiarlo. No puede evitar sentirse mal al respecto.

¿Pero cómo le dices todo eso a un niño de 10 años? Él sabe que Jon es un chico listo, no le preocupa que no logre entenderlo. Pero si es difícil para él entender y aceptar todo eso ¿Cómo sería para su hijo?

Cuando le dijeron que Clark se iría de la casa por un tiempo, él no parecía estar muy preocupado. Probablemente creía que se trataba de otra misión, pero incluso cuando los días se volvieron semanas él no hizo ninguna mención al respecto. Fue hasta que decidieron hacer oficial la separación que Jon pareció reaccionar por fin. Y la verdad fue un golpe muy duro.

-Sabía que estaban teniendo problemas, pero no sabía que eran tan serios- Había dicho entre sollozos una vez que estuvieron solos los dos. – ¿Y no puede arreglarse? ¿Es definitiva su decisión?-. Y la mirada llena de lágrimas le había llegado cómo un rayo al corazón, pensó de nuevo en todo lo que había pasado durante el último año. Pensó en su propia revelación con respecto a sus sentimientos y sus dudas. Y aunque conocía la respuesta ya desde hace varios meses. Desde que él y Luisa terminaron esa última discusión. Una parte de él seguía esperando que de repente encontraría algo en su interior, algo que no había considerado, y qué haría que su respuesta cambiase. Pero no lo hubo y la respuesta siguió siendo la misma. –No, Jon. Lo siento, pero no puede arreglarse. Es definitivo-.

Aún ahora el gemido destrozado que Jon había dejado escapar le oprimía el corazón. Trato de no seguir pensando en eso. En lugar observo a su hijo mientras lo ayudaba a acomodar todo en su nuevo departamento. Miro alrededor un par de veces. De ahora en adelante ese sería su nuevo hogar. Era un lindo lugar, la renta era barata y tenía el espacio suficiente. Y estaba en una buena zona. Era uno de los pisos más altos del vecindario, debido a un inquilino anterior era el único con un balcón que no quedaba en un lugar demasiado obvio haciendo sus entradas y salidas clandestinas mucho más sencillas.

Fue después de mucho meditarlo y una vez que los papeles del divorcio estuvieron firmados, que él y Luisa decidieron vender la granja, pues pensaron que estando separados era lo mejor. Hubiera sido mucho más difícil mantenerla de lo contrario lo sabía, pero aun así le molestaba un poco la idea. Era un sentimental, no podía evitarlo. De una forma u otra había sido su hogar. Pero pues, aquí estaba, devuelta en Metrópolis. Era extraño pensar en vivir solo de nuevo, sobre todo ahí, había pasado tanto de su tiempo como casado en esa ciudad que de alguna forma el pensar en volver a estar “soltero” en ella no parecía correcto. Se quedó meditando, pensando en todo lo que pasó y lo que estaba pasando por un rato y una vez más sintió que aquello no era su vida, pero no sabía si su problema de disociación era con la vida que recordaba o con la que estaba viviendo en ese momento… De cualquier forma ambas lo hacían sentir cómo si algo le faltara.

Trataba de no preocuparse, su vida ya nunca volvería hacer la que fue y él lo sabía, además no quería que fuera así, lo único que quería era sentirse cómodo con él camino en el que se encontraba ahora. Al menos Jon iría a quedarse a menudo con él y ese pensamiento lo reconfortaba, pese a todos los problemas que parecían abrumarlo, la idea de poder estar con su hijo lo hacía sentirse mejor.

-¿Y qué te parece tu habitación?- dijo entrando con unas cajas a su cuarto y mientras alborotaba el cabello de Jon con su mano.- Sé qué no es cómo la que tenías en casa, pero no está nada mal ¿Eh?

-Está bien papá, no es la primera vez que nos mudamos… Solo que. Esta vez es extraño ¿Sabes?- Jon volteo su mirada al piso mientras mordía su labio inferior nerviosamente.- Sé que no es tú culpa pá, solo que todavía no puedo aceptar del todo lo que está pasando. Sé que muchas parejas se divorcian y tengo amigos con padres separados, solo que nunca imagine… q-que tú y mamá.- Su voz se entrecortaba un poco al hablar y tuvo que respirar profundo un par de segundos antes de proseguir, no quería llorar de nuevo frente a su padre, pero las lágrimas venían aunque no quisiese. -Nunca me imaginé que ustedes se separarían… Es… Bueno, duele. No estoy seguro todavía de qué hacer ni de cómo debo actuar contigo o con mamá. Siento como si ya no pudiera… ser el mismo. ¡Agh! Es difícil de explicar.

Clark nunca había tenido que enfrentar algo como esto cuando era niño. Pero el imaginar a sus padres diciéndole cuando aún era un niño que se tenían que separar. Imaginar todas las cosas cambiando a su alrededor, sus relaciones más profundas y cercanas transformándose de forma tan drástica… Al grado de ya no saber cómo tratar a aquellos a los que les confiabas todo. Era demasiado penoso pensarlo y seguramente era doloroso experimentarlo, sobre todo cuando no lo veías venir para nada.

-Está bien hijo, sé que es duro. Nos costara trabajo acostumbrarnos… Yo también estoy confundido. Es difícil imaginar una vida en la que estaremos separados, pero no te preocupes aprenderemos juntos a sobreponernos.- Y una vez más sonrió a su hijo con lo que, esperaba él, era seguridad y continuo sacando las cosas de las cajas para terminar de una vez por todas con esta tarea y tal vez después, poder relajarse al fin.

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Una vez que terminaron de sacar todo de las cajas decidieron tomar un descanso para almorzar. No tenían mucho con respecto a comida todavía, pero tenían lo suficiente como para prepararse unos emparedados. Mientras los hacía Clark pensaba en formas para deshacer la atmósfera incomoda y pesada que había entre los dos.

-¿Qué tal están las cosas con Damián?- dijo finalmente, tratando de desviar el tema hacía algo más familiar.

-Bien… Creo, después de todo este tiempo sigue molestándome demasiado su actitud. Digo, en verdad lo quiero, pero caramba sí que puede ser frustrante.- exclamó mientras rodaba los ojos recordando las muy diversas “proezas” por parte de su amigo.

Clark soltó una fuerte carcajada ante ese comentario y la sonrisa de Jon creció y se volvió más sincera.

-Te entiendo completamente. De verdad que es el hijo de Bruno.-

-¡Si! Y tiene cierto complejo de superioridad. Siempre quiere estar al mando y piensa que nunca se equivoca.- dijo su hijo entre risas. Ambos rieron por un rato, pero pronto la mirada de Jon se tornó dubitativa al recordar una de las conversaciones que había tenido con su pequeño y serio amigo.

-Oye pá… Tú eras buen amigo del padre de Damián ¿No? E-en tu viejo universo ¿cierto?-

Clark asentó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras continuaba enfocado en preparar el almuerzo.

-Es que… Damián mencionó que el otro Superman, es decir, el otro Clark era un buen amigo de su padre y que solía visitarlo de vez en cuando a la Baticueva. Y bueno yo sé que tú y él han estado trabajando juntos desde que decidiste volverte Superman, pero me preguntaba ¿Por qué casi no hablas de Batman?- carraspeo Jon, desviando rápidamente la vista de la mirada inquisitiva de su padre.- Quiero decir, siempre mencionas al Bruno de tú mundo, pero cuando hablas del padre de Damián casi nunca lo haces por su nombre y normalmente lo haces refiriéndote a él como una especie de… amigo del trabajo ¿Qué acaso este nuevo Batman no te agrada?-.

La verdad es que desde hace tiempo que estas preguntas pesaban en su mente. Alguna vez en una de su conversaciones pasivo-agresivas con Damián habían empezado a discutir de porque sus respectivos padres eran uno mejor que el otro (claro que eso no pensaba comentárselo a su papá) pero desde ese momento al intercambiar historias. Ambos se dieron cuenta que ninguna de sus anécdotas en que su padres hacían equipo concordaban con las del otro. Y una duda surgió en él.

Después de esa conversación Jon comenzó a fijarse que al preguntar sobre sus “asuntos súper-heroicos”, su pá le hablaba de los sucesos importantes de sus misiones desde una perspectiva puramente profesional y casi nunca mencionaba a sus compañeros más que para decir que habían hecho un buen trabajo. Ni siquiera mencionaba las cosas que lo molestaban. Y eso más que nada le hizo saber que algo no estaba bien. Su padre usualmente era muy vocal con respecto a las cosas que llegaban a irritarlo de sus amigos, de su trabajo, de cualquier cosa que en verdad le importaba o disfrutaba y el hecho de que no tuviera nada que decir de Batman o de cualquier otro miembro de la Liga lo alertaba mucho. Era como si ya no se sintiera a gusto con nadie más que con él y su madre (o eso es lo que creía hasta hace poco.)

Desde que descubrió sus poderes y acerca de la vida secreta de su padre, este no dejaba de contarle historias acerca de sus misiones y de todos los amigos de su viejo universo, especialmente de Batman o de la Mujer Maravilla. Pero de repente un día dejo de hacerlo.

La verdad es que estaba preocupado porque desde entonces comenzó a actuar mucho más reservado y serio con todo lo que tuviera que ver con la Liga de la Justicia o con sus misiones. Y una mirada triste empezó a aparecer cada vez más a menudo en su rostro al mencionar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el hombre murciélago o con la Mujer Maravilla y se limitaba cada vez más a hacer cualquier comentario sobre ellos. Lo que le parecía especialmente preocupante ya que eran ellos con quienes parecía convivir más y a los que, según su propia percepción, quería acercarse más.

Incluso hace unos momentos cuando discutían sobre Damián no hizo serios comentarios de su padre. Solo se limitó a reconocer que tenía un carácter difícil. Aunque considerando todo, eso era lo más que había dicho acerca de alguien conocido en mucho tiempo.

 

o.o.o.o

 

Clark no respondió inmediatamente, se quedó sopesando las preguntas en su mente un rato antes de decidir que decir.

-¿Por qué lo dices Jon?- Contestó finalmente.

-Es que… papá tú nunca has sido el tipo de persona que se queda estancado en el pasado, o al menos nunca lo he creído y menos cuando me entere de todo lo que tú y mamá habían dejado atrás- El silencio se alargó por unos instantes antes de que su hijo continuara con una voz más seria- pero cuando se trata de Bruno o Diana pareces mucho más renuente a entablar una amistad… y la verdad pareces triste. Como si quisieras hacerlo, pero tuvieras… miedo. De olvidar.-

Y en ese instante el hombre de acero se sintió completamente transparente.

Ya no se sintió tan poderoso.

Sintió como si un enorme peso se hubiera alzado de sus hombros, cómo si aquella tristeza con la que había estado cargando en el último año se hubiera levantado por unos instantes y alguien más lo hubiera descubierto debajo de todo.

Vio a su hijo y se dio cuenta de lo fuerte y grande que era, de lo lejos que había llegado. Se sintió lleno de orgullo y se sintió por sobretodo completamente agradecido.

Cómo si algo se hubiese desplomado en su interior las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desenfrenadas. Por un segundo se quedó sorprendido ante tal reacción. Después de todo, sabía que algo le pesaba y le dolía últimamente, pero nunca imagino que las simples palabras de entendimiento de su hijo podrían conmoverlo tanto.

Es verdad que se había estado manteniendo alejado de la Liga, en particular de Diana y Batman, pero no había pensado que aquello lo perturbaba tanto… Desde hace tiempo que mantuvo su distancia y se rehusó a conocerlos; se rehusó a volver a amarlos, pensaba que en verdad no le correspondía. No quería ocupar el lugar del otro Clark. No quería _tratar_ de tomar su lugar. Pero es verdad que estar alejado de esas dos personas tan similares a su mejores amigos, a aquellos a los que había perdido; a los que había amado tanto, se sentía cómo tratar de aferrarse a un trozo de kriptonita.

Pero al final lo que dijo Jon era verdad, no tenía por qué aferrarse al pasado; no tenía por qué ser lo mismo. A pesar de todo ellos eran sus propias personas. Solo era cuestión de encontrar su momento y la forma en que encajaba con ellos. Se trataba de conocerlos y a partir de entonces tratar de generar una relación.

Solo esperaba que no fuera tan complicado cómo se lo imaginaba, por qué si él había tenido problemas para llegar a esta conclusión seguro Batman... Bruno. Sería mucho más difícil de convencer. Y aunque sabía que su Diana había sido mucho más tolerante en comparación con el caballero de la noche, esta nueva Diana había estado en una relación amorosa con el otro Clark, por lo que le costaba un poco más de trabajo tratar con ella.

Definitivamente sería una tarea difícil. Pero mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas y se volvía para ver a Jon se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía un poco más seguro; más feliz de su lugar y su propósito.

Aún lo inundaban varias dudas, pero ahora sabía que es lo que quería y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ansiaba ver que promesas le deparaba el mañana.

Le sonrío ampliamente a su hijo y este noto que a pesar de que acabase de llorar los ojos de su padre ya no parecían tan tristes, si no que ahora lucían una mirada llena de determinación, cómo si se dirigiese a una batalla y estuviera más que dispuesto a ganarla.

-Sera mejor que nos comamos esto y sigamos desempacando.- dijo Clark mientras le pasaba uno de los emparedados y le daba una gran mordida al otro que se había preparado.

-De acuerdo.- contestó Jon con una sonrisa que igualaba en magnitud a la de su padre. Le dio una mordida a su almuerzo y pensó que definitivamente las cosas empezaban a mejorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora Clark ya tiene una visión un poco más clara de sus problemas.  
> Bueno aún le queda mucho camino por delante. Pero por ahora el hombre de acero tiene una misión y con Rao como su testigo la llevara acabo... El único problema es cierto murciélago que nunca deja que las cosas sean fáciles. En especial cuando se trata de acercarse a él.
> 
> También me gustaría hacer un énfasis en la relación de Clark con Diana, también me intriga mucho. Digo el hombre tiene la misma cara del que fue su novio.
> 
> Ya veremos como se desenvuelve todo. Ustedes van en este viaje a la par que yo,aunque yo si creo saber en que dirección van las cosas... Mas o menos.


End file.
